All the things she said
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Porque para el resto del mundo somos Melanie y Militia, pero cuando no hay nadie y estamos solas, somos Melly y Milly. Solo nosotras... La una con la otra. Yuri Twincest Malachite. Ligero lime... Eso creo.


**All the things she said**

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque para el resto del mundo somos Melanie y Militia, pero cuando no hay nadie y estamos solas, somos Melly y Milly. Solo nosotras... La una con la otra. Yuri Twincest Malachite. Ligero lime... Eso creo.

* * *

 **Dirán, y ahora que carajos hago? Me puse como meta abrir mis horizontes y ya no andar escribiendo de los mismos personajes -lease RW, BY, JP, NR, etc-. Así que decidí animarme a hacer de mas personajes, pero no me decidia entre mi terna:**

 **\- Cinder**

 **\- Las gemelas**

 **\- Sun**

 **Fue por eliminación y ganaron las twins. Sin embargo, e inspirado en una imagen que halle por alli, me dije, y si...?**

 **Eso sí, tuve que ir a fuentes autorizadas para saber que poner -lease Candy Boy y algo por el estilo-. Ademas, sabiendo que ellas son los prototipos -si se puede decir- de Ruby y Weiss, me facilitó la cosa. Aunque si, aun no entro de lleno al lemon yuri, pero alli voy, poco a poco. Y ademas de lo quizas un poco crack y del twincest, nada de que alarmarse. Y, por ultimo, esta ligeramente basado en la cancion "Al the things she said" de t.A.t.U. principalmente por el asunto yuri, si quieren busquenla. En fin, disfruten el relato:**

* * *

 **All the things she said**

 **Militia POV**

Ha terminado otro día, o mejor dicho otra noche, aquí en el club. Veo como Junior termina por dar las indicaciones para asegurar que nadie entre mientras no hay nadie aqui. Observo hacía el exterior... Ya es de madrugada. Al ver mis garras y lo que he hecho con ellas, hace que a veces me pongo a pensar como fue que vinimos a dar aquí. Como olvidarlo, todo el pasado, todo lo que ha ocurrido, en lo cual durante todo este tiempo solo fuimos Melanie y yo.

Aun recuerdo como fue que descubrí que habíamos cambiado, tanto yo como ella, como es que todo alrededor de nosotras iba cambiando, como tuvimos que hacer frente a todo lo que hubiera, hasta llegar aqui, ahora, nosotras.

 **-Militia, estas pensando en algo?**

 **-No gran cosa. Ya esta todo listo?**

 **-Si, ya nos podemos ir.**

Ajusto mis garras para que no lastimen a mi hermana -siento algo cada vez que pienso en ella... así- y procedimos a salir del Club con destino a nuestro departamento.

Llegamos a la puerta, yo la abro, entramos, la cierro... Y ya una vez dentro puedo ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de Melanie. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que di un paso adelante hasta que quedamos frente a frente, ella viendo mis ojos verdes y viceversa. Si, ese juego en el habíamos hecho tantas veces. Y decir que todo empezó de la forma más inocente posible:

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **1 año atrás**_

Me encontraba muy inquieta en el departamento, dándole vueltas a algo que tenía en mi mente y no lo podía sacar. A pesar de que ya era madrugada, no podía concentrarme en nada gracias a algo que había visto en el Club hacía unas pocas horas. Eran los primeros días que habíamos empezado a trabajar como guardaespaldas y no podía quedarme con la inquietud. Miro a Melanie y sabe que tengo algo, creo que es eso de la conexión entre gemelas lo que le intuye.

 **-Que ocurre?**

 **-Sabes... He visto que varias personas en el Club se besan. Tu sabes por qué lo hacen?**

Veo como la sorpresa invade su rostro ante mi pregunta:

 **-Por que lo dices?**

 **-Porque hace rato ví a varias personas haciéndolo, y no se por qué les gusta hacerlo. Tu lo sabes?**

 **-No... No tengo idea.**

 **-Tu has besado a alguien?**

Noto como la normalmente segura de mi gemela se enrojece por lo que le dije.

 **-No...**

 **-Y si practicamos para ver que se siente?**

 **-Quienes?**

 **-Quienes más? Tu y yo** , dije acercándome a ella.

 **-Pero... No se si esto este bien.**

 **-Por favor Melanie, piensa que es un juego, que estas en el espejo, nada mas.**

Veo que se acerca con muchas dudas en su interior, lo cual me resulta curioso, siendo ella tan segura de si misma. Aun no entiendo que tiene esto de diferente, solo somos ella y yo.

En fin, la miro, me mira, nos acercamos y viendo la indecisión de Melanie por seguir adelante cierro el espacio entre nosotras, uniendo finalmente mis labios con los suyos.

Senti como una corriente eléctrica recorria mi cuerpo al sentir ese contacto. Ahora entiendo porque lo hacen tanto en el Club, nada se compara a esta sensación. Definitivamente no es el espejo.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, miro a los ojos aterrados de Melanie y entiendo por fin el motivo del porque estaba reacia a hacerlo. Y no debería sorprenderme: ella es la razón, yo soy el impulso. Y por mi impulso hicimos algo que no debiamos:

Besé a mi hermana.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Si, la había besado. Y si bien Melanie trató de alejarme de ella, por "nuestro bien" yo la convencí de luchar por esto: si nuestras vidas ya van lo suficientemente mal como para poder morir en cualquier momento -y sin tener exactamente idea clara de lo que ocurre-, porque no disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda... y no como hermanas?

Yo me acerco.

Ella me besa.

Pongo mi mano en su cintura.

Me tira en la cama.

Le quito sus botas.

Me va quitando mi vestido.

Con mis garras rasgo el suyo.

Empieza a besarme en todo el cuerpo.

Hago jirones su ropa interior.

Arranca la mia de mi cuerpo.

Quedamos tal como llegamos a Remnant, el mismo día, a la misma hora.

Me pego a su cuerpo.

Me besa por cada rincón.

Mis manos buscan el sur de ella.

Ya encontró el mio.

Gimo su nombre.

 **-Melly...**

Gime el mio.

 **-Milly...**

Gritamos hasta el cansancio.

Y juramos nuestro único amor.

Después de terminar por darnos placer ella ya está dormida, con su largo cabello revuelto en la almohada, mientras yo aun estoy despierta pensando en que es lo que pasaría si alguien más supiera lo que realmente somos.

Que dirian:

En el Club?

En el bajo mundo?

En Remnant?

Quienes nos conocen?

Nuestros padres?

Y en ese mismo instante me doy la respuesta: a quien le importa.

Quien más estuvo a nuestro lado? Quien nos apoyo cuando lo necesitamos? Quien nos quiso a Melanie y a mi, alguna vez?

Nadie.

Así que nadie puede juzgar lo que hacemos. Es mas, por que tienen que enterarse?

Porque para el resto del mundo somos Melanie y Militia, pero cuando no hay nadie y estamos solas, somos Melly y Milly. Solo nosotras... La una con la otra.

Y asi, voy cayendo en el sueño dispuesta a defender a lo único que siempre ha estado junto a mi... Melanie, mi amada hermana.

* * *

 **Si, tal como ya lo habia hecho en el caso de Coco y Velvet, tuve que desarrollarlas a mi gusto: le agregue un ligero toque de Ruby y Weiss -si, el que fueran diseños iniciales d me ayudo un poco a esto-. Espero les guste, y espero variar un poco en mis temas. Sin mas que decir, saludos.**


End file.
